


Be Careful What You Wish For

by hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo)



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, Femslash, RPF, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/pseuds/hchannibloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is bad bad horrible Caroline Dhavernas/Katie Isabelle RPF. Do not read. Totally terrible. But I had to write it after the conversation on the Hannibal Multishipper's group today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the badness of this. It really shouldn't be read by anyone. It's complete trash.

It had all been Caroline’s fault, Katharine mused as she glanced over at the woman outlined in the bed beside her.

They had been filming a sex scene - one specifically requested by Caroline - and things had gotten rather carried away despite the awkward nude thongs and pasties the studio dictated they wear. Katie thought it rather ridiculous, that on a show about cannibalism, a nipple slip was considered verboten.

It had been easy enough to pretend their kisses were nothing more than staged, after all, they were both Canadian actors, they knew each other well enough even if they hadn’t worked together before, it was natural that they were comfortable around one another. If Bryan cottoned onto the fact that their kisses grew more heated and impassioned as their heaving bosoms rubbed together, he let it slide in favour of a good show.

By the time Bryan was done with that pose, Katie could see Caroline’s eyes were heavy with lust, her mouth hanging open, still yearning for Katie’s lips. She tolerated makeup’s touch-ups, her chest heaving distractedly with desire.

Then Bryan had Caroline lie on her back, and Katie straddle her thigh. The taller woman was careful to avoid brushing her pubis, not wanting to cause Caroline to embarrass herself. But a small hand firmly pulled Katie’s leg against her crotch, waiting for the call for “action” before she pulled Katie’s mouth down to her own.

The angle of the kiss caused Katie’s thigh to rub firmly along Caroline’s vulva, tweaking her clitoris through the thin fabric of the thong. Caroline moaned against Katie’s mouth, hips rising to meet her touch.

“That’s good, get into it” Bryan enthused. He was a little confused by the moaning because he planned on dubbing the scene with music, but what Katie and Caroline were doing looked very realistic, so he let them continue.

It was only a few short minutes before Caroline was overcome with her orgasm, flailing wildly as she called Katie’s name.

That was the point that Bryan had cleared the set. And now here they lay. Katie wanted to kiss Caroline, slowly bring her down from the sexual heights she had scaled, certainly it needed to be discussed, but not in front of Bryan.

“Can you give us a minute?” Katie requested.

Bryan nodded, backing away with his hands raised “I’ll tell everyone to take lunch, take as long as you need.”

Once he was gone, Katie sidled up beside Caroline, stroking her beautiful dark hair. “Are you okay?” She asked, kissing her costar gently.

“I’m more than okay” Caroline grinned “Didn’t you know I had a crush on you?”

“No” Katie admitted “I can be pretty clueless about these things.” She nuzzled Caroline’s neck. “I think you’re pretty cute too. Wanna come back to my trailer?”

“Why bother when we have a perfectly good bed here?” Caroline quipped, rolling over so she was straddling Katie’s thighs. “I wonder, were you as turned on as I was?” She trailed her fingers lightly over Katie’s crotch, causing the taller woman’s hips to arch.

“Don’t tease me” Katie all but begged. In truth seeing Caroline give herself so shamelessly over to pleasure had left her on edge.

Biting her lower lip and feigning innocence, Caroline slipped her fingers past the flimsy fabric of the thong, dipping into Katie’s wetness and watching her expression carefully as she dragged the moistness up over her clit.

“Oh” Katie sighed, rolling her hips gently against Caroline’s firm strokes. At this rate she wasn’t going to last. Sensing her imminent release, Caroline withdrew her fingers, eliciting a groan from Katie.

“Shh” Caroline cautioned, leaning over and capturing Katie’s lips “I have something even better in mind.”

Caroline began to kiss her way down Katie’s body, lingering above the edge of the thong before she pulled it aside, snaking her tongue over Katie’s swollen clitoris.

“OhFuck!” Katie cried, pressing her mound against Caroline’s face, she began to whimper uncontrollably as Caroline suckled at the hot pink flesh. “Oh Caroline!” She cried finally as her body spasmed with pleasure under the brunette’s touch.

Caroline didn’t let up her ministrations until Katie pulled her up for a shaky kiss. They pressed the length of their bodies together, breathlessly kissing one another for a few more minutes.

“Are you ready for another take?” Caroline asked throatily, stroking her hand along Katie’s soft skin.  
 “Definitely” Katie chuckled, kissing Caroline’s neck.


End file.
